En el medio de la noche
by Sr G. Cullen-Black
Summary: Esta historia salio por un sueño y me dio por escribirla. Es la primera vez que intento un fanfit espero les guste.    Nota: Todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Crepusculo son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío!
1. Prologo

**Esta historia salio por un sueño y me dio por escribirla. Es la vida de Bella despues de irse de Forks. Es la primera vez que intento un fanfit espero les guste.**

**Nota: Todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Twilight son obra de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer que nos regalo la historia de amor mas linda haya leido, la historia es mía!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Nunca pensé que la vida con un vampiro, un hombre lobo y una media humana iba a ser tan fastidiosa pero me gusta y amo cada momento con mi nueva familia.

La vida en la universidad, criar una hija de 17 años, cuando yo solo tengo 19, no es algo muy espectacular pero cada día es mejor al anterior.

Esta es mi nueva vida con mi nueva familia


	2. Capitulo 1

****Nota: Todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Twilight son obra de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer que nos regalo la historia de amor mas linda haya leido, la historia es mía!****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Reneesme ya había cumplido sus 17 años y aunque nos habíamos mudado de Forks Jacob estaba con nosotros, parecía nuestro Chucho personal pero Nessie le gustaba mucho estar con el. Cuando nos mudamos a Alaska a Edward seguía insistiendo con lo de estudiar en la universidad, al final cedí y me inscribí estaba estudiando Contabilidad mientras el Filosofía, otra vez.

Mientras nosotros estudiábamos Nessie y Jacob terminaban el Instituto, ellos estaban muy feliz con su relación pero la belleza de Nessie a veces causaba que Jake se alterara ya que la cortejaban demasiado.

-Nessie por favor cambiemos de instituto, no quiero que pase nada con esos chicos ya me están alterando demasiado. Amo tu belleza pero esta causando muchos problemas.- Dice Jacob

-Jake no es mi culpa mi belleza, sabes que te amo pero no tenemos que discutir por esto. Ademas tengo muchas amigas en el Instituto no quiero cambiar de instituto- dice Nessie.

-Chicos cálmense, ¿que pasa ahora? Sus discusión se oye a kilómetros de distancia.- Dice Edward

-Papa, Jacob quiere que cambiemos de instituto porque mi belleza atrae a los chicos.

-Nessie es necesario no quiero pase algo de lo que me arrepienta.

-Pero no es justo, cada año debemos de cambiar de instituto por eso y en este ya estoy cómoda y tengo muchos amigas, ademas es el ultimo año y no quiero cambiarme a mitad de año.

-Bella, ¿que opinas de esto?- me dice Edward

-Estoy con Nessie, no debe cambiarse de instituto ademas no es su culpa. No hablemos mas de esto, debemos ir a cazar, espero no se peleen mientras no estemos.

Cuando Edward y yo nos fuimos de caza le dije que esto no podía seguir así, demasiada discusión. Pensé que seria mejor que Jacob y Nessie se separaran por un tiempo pero se puso histérico, le había caído bien Jacob ya que cuidaba a Nessie bastante y ella estaba feliz con el.

Me dijo hablamos de eso en casa y seguimos corriendo buscando nuestras presas.

Cuando llegamos la casa parecía un ring de boxeo y cada uno estaba en una esquina. A ellos le gustaba medir cual tenia mas fuerza pero esto era diferente parecía se habían golpeado aunque ninguno tenia marcas ya que nunca llegaban tocarse.

-¿Que paso aquí? Dijo Edward

-Espero no me hayan roto nada- solo pensé en mi colección jarrones importados de la China ya que sabia que era imposible que se lastimaran entre ellos.

-Nessie empezó, siguió discutiendo después ustedes se fueron- dijo Jake

-No seas calumniador, sabes bien que seguiste con lo mismo. Te dije no voy a cambiar de instituto.- Nessie se defendió

-Me estoy cansando de esto - dije – este fin de semana vamos a salir de aquí Jake vas a ir a visitar a tu padre que sabes que tiene mucho que quiere verte ademas de los demás. Nessie, Edward y yo iremos a visitar a los Cullen.- Ellos se habían quedado con Tania y Kate ya que todavía no habían superado la perdida de Irina.

-¡Nooooo! O me voy con ustedes o no salimos- dijo Jake- Sabes que no puedo estar lejos de ella Bella.

-Mama, no quiero ir sin Jacob.- dijo Nessie

-Bella, no puedes hacer eso, le haría mucho daño a Jacob y a Nessie.- Dijo Edward

-Solo es un fin de semana, no es mas nada. En la relación siempre es bueno darse un espacio y creo que esto seria lo mejor. Esta decidido nos vamos este fin de semana. No quiero ningún tipo de discusión.- dije.

-Bella- dijo Edward.

-Nada, Edward no vamos y punto solo es un fin de semana vivirán con eso.-dije.

Esa noche no fue muy manejable que digamos, Edward intentaba convencerme de que todos fuéramos a ver a los Cullen, Nessie no quería hablar conmigo y de Jake ni se diga.


	3. Capítulo 2

****Nota: Todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Twilight son obra de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer que nos regalo la historia de amor mas linda haya leido, la historia es mía!****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Esa noche decidi salir a correr sola, Edward insitia en ir conmigo pero no queria pero no quise.

-¿Porque no puedo ir contigo Bella? - dijo

-Realmente necesito pensar, fue muy dificil para mi hacer el papel de estricta con una hija a la cual solo le llevo dos años la cual tiene una relacion con un hombre lobo. ¿crees que si hubiera sido una humana normal cuando fui humana, hubiera entendido esto?- dije. No queria discutir con el, solo queria correr un poco, que la brisa me tocara la cara y poder pensar.

-Ok- dijo – Pero quiero que me llames cualquier cosa - y me paso un celular plateado.

-Edward, ¿se te olvido que no soy una humana? Ya tengo mas cuidado y no me caigo por la minima piedra que haya.

-Todavia no me acostumbro a eso. Extraño poder cuidarte y poder estar contigo a cada momento para cuidarte.- dijo. Se acerco y me beso en el cuello, senti que la sangre recorria mi cuerpo y la sensacion de mi corazon latia a mil por hora. No pude controlarme y lo bese con pasion y ternura, fuerza y delicadeza. De repente me separo delicadamente.

-Ve a dar tu vuelta por campo, te espero aquí. Ya te extraño- dijo y me beso la frente.

Yo tambien te extraño- dije y sali por la puerta, tirandole un beso.

Mientras salia voltee la cara para verlo pero ya no estaba, lo oi en la sala de estar, quizas en la biblioteca realmente le preste poca atencion, realmete necesitaba estar un momento a solas.

Cuando sali eran mas de las dos de la madrugada pense en caminar por la ciudad pero pense seria muy llamativa una mujer hermosa, blanca como un papel sola a esa hora no era muy sensato que digamos aunque no me pasaria nada.

Mientras corria pensaba en lo que habia dicho y en como lo habia dicho, fui muy estrictas con ellos, hasta con Edward al no dejarlo dar su punto de vista pero en otra parte creo que estuvo bien por lo menos lo que dije, no el como lo dije, ya que sigo creyendo que seria mejor para su relacion un fin de semana separados, nada podia pasar.

Cuando regresaba, ya cerca de la puerta se escuchaban los ronquidos de Jake en su habitacion y el dulce y suave palpitar del corazon de Nessie en el de ella. Edward me esperaba con lo brazos abiertos como si tuviera mil años sin verme.

-¿Porque duraste tanto? Te extrañe bastante- dijo

-Yo tambien, mas de lo que te imaginas- dije y le plante un beso del cual no se pudo resistir. Cuando volvi a abrir los ojos ya estabamos en la habitacion. - Wow eso si es rapido- dije mientras le daba un beso en el cuello y me alejaba un poco. -Tengo una tarea de contabilidad la cual debo entregar mañana.

-Hay veces que detesto haberte insistido que te inscribieras en la universidad- dijo, me dio un beso en la frente y salio para la biblioteca.

-Voy hacerle el desayuno a los chicos- dijo Edward, me dio un beso en la espalda y volvio a salir. No me habia dado cuenta habia amanecido. Sali tras de el y le dije que lo haria yo.

Estaba preparando los huevos cuando Jake y Nessie aparecieron, parecia ya habian resuelto sus diferencia y todo estaba bien.

-Buen dia, mama- dijo Nessie.

-Bien, veo que estan mucho mejor, espero no vuelvan a discutir. Tengo algo de que hablarles. Quiero disculparme por mi actitud de ayer y espero no se hayan molestado como le hable pero espero esten conciente que el viaje va y no quiero ningun tipo de oposicion es por el bien de su relacion, entiendanme ¿vale?- dije.

-No importa, lo entendemos- dijo Jacob – Hablamos de eso anoche y llegamos a la conclucion que un fin de semana no nos mataria pero con una condicion.

Edward aparecio de la nada, tenia unos pantalones gris y una camisa azul. Miro a Jacob y dijo que no.

-¿Diganme que pasa? Recuerden no leo mentes- dije. Esto ya era frustrante, ellos tenian una propia comunicación mental.

-Jacob quiere que Nessie vaya a Forks el otro proximo de semana y no creo que sea conveniente ya que Charlie reconoceria a Nessie al instante y sabes solo han pasado 5 años y Nessie deberia tener 7 no 17 años- dijo Edward.

-¿Pero porque no?- dijo Nessie. -Tengo mucho que no veo a Seth ni a los demas, quiero saludar a Billy y saltar acantilados.- Esa parte no me agrado mucho, llego a mi mente un borroso recuerdo de mi vida humana y de la concicuencia habia tenido aunque se ella no tendria ningun inconveniente.

-Lo pensaremos, pero salgan ya se le hace tarde- dije aunque la idea no era de mi agrado, tenia que conversarlo con Edward.

-¡Bye!- dijieron a coro Jake y Nessie y salieron riendose. Se montaron en su Mercedez CLK 200 rojo, regalo de Rosalie y se fueron. Mire a Edward y lo deje entrar a mi mente para que viera lo que pensaba sobre eso.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Nota: Todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Twilight son obra de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer que nos regalo la historia de amor mas linda haya leido, la historia es mía!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Cuando Edward entro a mi mente se dio cuenta lo que realmente me preocupaba, no era tanto que Charlie se diera cuenta del repentino crecimiento de Nessie ya que sabia había algo sobrenatural con nosotros, sino el hecho de que los Vulturis querían tener a Nessie con ellos ya que ella había heredado el don de su padre ademas del mio.

-Entiendo tu preocupación pero no creo los Vulturis se den cuenta que van a estar un fin de semana solos y menos que se atrevan a aparecerse a Forks con esa manada de Hombres lobo que hay - dijo Edward.

-No quiero vayan solos, me preocupa demasiado cualquier cosa le pasaría a ambos aunque entiendo que no le pasaría nada pero no confió, sabes que el ejercito de los Vulturis es mucho mas grande que la manada de lobos – dije.

Lo pensó un momento y mientras lo hacia yo pensaba en como evitar vayan solo, le iba a decir que quería visitar a papa o que tenia nostalgia y quería ver la casa en la cual pasamos nuestros últimos dos años antes de mudarnos, no se que le iba a decir pero algo le iba a decir para que no fueran solos.

-Acabas de sacarme de tu mente así que, ¿podrías decirme que piensas?- dijo Edward, sacándome de mi concentración.

-Pensaba ir a visitar a Charlie ese mismo fin de semana-dije, no quería dejarlos ir solo.

-Eh, ¿donde le vas a decir que dejaste a Nessie? - me pregunto el.

-Bueno ella tiene una tía que la consciente en todo, así que se quedara con Alice, aunque sea para que Charlie lo crea.- dije mientras cogía el celular para llamar a Alice. A Edward no le gusto mucho la idea pero la acepto ya que quiera volver a estar en nuestra casa.

-Ola Alice ¿como te va?- mientras le explicaba vi que Edward recogía mis cuadernos y los ponía en mi bulto y con una manos me señalaba el reloj, ya estaba tarde para ir a clase. Alice acepto de una vez pero me hizo prometer que mientras estuviera allá iba a usar ropa de mi gran closet, solo de recordar el tamaño me asuste pero acepte.

Edward me esperaba en la puerta para darme mi bulto y las llave de mi Volvo V60, no se como me convenció para regalarme ese vehículo pero me gusto bastante, era bastante cómodo y no llamaba tanto la atención como mi anterior Mercedes Benz McLaren.

No me gustaba que Edward no fuera a mi misma clase o por lo menos en mi mismo horario pero el había decidido estudiar de tarde para que yo estuviera con los muchachos ya que se la pasaban midiendo su fuerza y cada vez rompían algo mas. Yo había decidido en la casa poner un ring de pelea para que disfrutaran de su desafió.

Llegue a la universidad en 15 minutos ya que no estaba tan lejos, no tenia mucho tiempo en la universidad así que todavía no había hecho amigos. Entre directo al aula el profesor no había llegado así que me senté en mi lugar y me puse a pensar.

No habían pasado no 10 minutos cuando el profesor llego pero solo pidió los trabajos y dejo otra clase para la otra semana, tenia dos horas para la próxima clase así que decidí ir hacer la compra de la semana ya que Jacob comía por cuatro personas y Reneesme iba por el mismo camino. Solo me tomo una hora hacerla así que todavía tenia una hora y no sabia que mas hacer.

Camine por el parque pero lo que me encontré me sorprendió bastante había un rastro de vampiro y no lo conocía, no totalmente. Tenia la noción de haberlo olido pero no recordaba donde intente seguirlo pero en ese instante me llamo Edward para decirme que debía llamar a Charlie para avisarle que íbamos a visitarlo y me di cuenta que ya tenia mucho tiempo caminando y ya habían pasado media hora y debía llegar a mi próxima clase.

La clase paso normal, mientras el profesor explicaba yo estaba pensando en ese olor y donde lo había olido pero no me llega a la mente así que lo olvide por un momento y preste atención. Las horas pasaron mas rápido de lo normal pero lo agradecí, quería salir de allí lo mas rápido posible.

Cuando llegue todavía los chicos no habían llegado así que me dio tiempo arreglar la compra en la despensa y comenzar hacer la comida ya que cundo llegue había una nota de Edward:

_Salí a buscar a los chicos y que se le daño el carro_

_parece que le dieron hasta el fondo y fundieron el motor_

_ya veras como se pondrá Rosalie cuando se entere._

_Vuelvo en un momento_

_Te amo_

_ Edward Cullen_

Mientras hacia la comida pensaba en este fin de semana ya que era viernes y nos íbamos a separar por un fin de semana que para Reneesme y Jacob iba a ser eterno pero era necesario. Cuando llegaron ya la comida estaba lista, ya Reneesme se había adaptado bien a comer comida humana ya que como pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Jake y sus amigas debía de aparentar completamente humana.

-Nessie, Jake he pensado lo que me dijeron y aceptaremos su condición si aceptan nuestra condición- dije.

Jacob y Reneesme se miraron a los ojos como aturdidos pero preguntaron cual era.

-Sencillo- dijo Edward- nosotros iremos a visitar a Charlie también.

-No creo sea muy conveniente papa ya que yo debería tener 7 años y no 17 ¿Que le dirán a Charlie?- dijo Nessie.

-Eso esta todo fríamente calculado, le diré te quedaste con Alice y ya, no podrás irlo a ver ni podrás salir de la Push sin nosotros- dije.

Jacob se había quedado callado en toda la discusión lo cual me tenia preocupaba pero le reste importancia ya que si hubiera sido algo grave Edward hubiera dicho algo.

-Ok, mama acepto la condición y por consiguiente Jake también- dijo Nessie, levanto a Jacob de la silla – Vamos a preparar las maletas Jake-

Mientras ellos hacían las maletas yo buscaba las llaves de mi Porche 911 ya que, al igual que Alice, quede encantada con el cuando fuimos a Volterra. Edward compraba el ticket de avión de Jacob, aunque el dijo prefería irse como lobo pero no lo dejamos ya era suficiente fuerte ver la escena de Jacob y Nessie despidiéndose para imaginar que no se puedan comunicar mientras nos separamos.

Mientras íbamos camino al aeropuerto a dejar a Jacob parecían dos bebes jugando en el asiento trasero, que bueno eran cristales tintados ya que sino iban a pensar andábamos con dos locos de atar, se pasaban de un asiento a otro sin hacer el mas ligero sonido, claro esta para un oído humano.

-Te quiero y te voy a extrañar- le dijo Jake a Nessie.

-Yo ya te extraño- dijo Nessie mierras le plantaba un beso, el cual me recordó un poco a mi vida de humana y los besos que le daba a Edward.

Esperamos a que el avión partiera antes de nosotros irnos.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Esta historia salio por un sueño y me dio por escribirla. Es la vida de Bella despues de irse de Forks. Es la primera vez que intento un fanfit espero les guste.**

**Nota: Todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Twilight son obra de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer que nos regalo la historia de amor mas linda haya leido, la historia es mía!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

**-Perspectiva: Reneesme-**

Comenzaba mi eterno fin de semana, saber que no iba a estar con mi lobito, como le decía, me tena tensa, pero solo era por un fin de semana y por una buena razón , según mama. Mientras salíamos del aeropuerto veía como se iba mi vida en un avión hacia Forks. Había heredado la pasión de mi padre y el amor puro y sin medidas de mi madre así que era una romántica empedernida.

El camino hacia donde mis abuelos era de solo dos horas pero como Edward manejaba mas el carro de Bella llegamos en una hora, ya yo estaba sumamente acostumbrada a la velocidad. En el camino me percate de cada detalle ya que debía esperar Jacob llegara para poder hablar ya que mientras estuviera en el avión no podíamos textiar.

Cuando llegamos Esme estaba trabajando, ella había decidido poner una tienda de decoración con Alice, le iba de maravilla y me imagino el porque, mi madre me mostró el álbum de fotos de la boda y me di cuenta que tiene arte para eso. Cuando llegue me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente, le pregunte por Alice pero me dijo que no estaba.

-¿Pero donde esta, Esme?- dije pensando en donde podría estar ella en ese momento ya que era imposible imaginarse a Alice salir mientras estuviera abierto, así que me quede con Esme ayudando para poder distraerme con otra cosa.

Mientras ayudaba a Esme me di cuenta de que mis padres entraban a la casa, esta estaba un poco retirada del pueblo pero era visible desde un punto estratégico del negocio. Esme solamente tenia que hacer que hacer unos papeleos para cerrar así que terminamos en unos quinces minutos y nos fuimos para la casa.

Estaba medio preocupada porque Jake no me llamaba pero me di cuenta que todavía no era tiempo para que llegara ya que solo había pasado 30 minutos, así que busque a Carlisle para saludarlo.

-Nessie ¡que grande estas!, sabia que tenias un crecimiento acelerado pero Wow.¿Como va todo?- dijo Carlisle.

-Todo va bien, Carlisle pero por aquí veo que todo esta bien también pero no veo a Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper ¿Donde están? - dije, parecían todos habían salido para que yo no tenga nada interesante que hacer en estos tres días eternos.

-Ellos andan de caza, deben de estar por llegar ya que salieron bastante temprano -dijo Carlisle.

En ese mismo instante Esme lo llamo y se retiro, yo me quede pensando en que hacer ya que no tenia deberes y no había nadie con quien hablar, mama y papa estaban hablando con Esme y Carlisle y no había nadie mas. Me gustaba estar con Emmett ya que nos desafiábamos mucho, a el no le gustaba que yo fuera mas fuerte que el y que como mi padre podría leerle la mente pero a diferencia de mi padre yo podía dejar de oír los pensamientos de otra persona si así lo prefería, así que ya sabia que movimiento iba hacer antes de hacerlo. La lucha con Alice era mas pensativa ya que cada cual debía pensar muy bien lo que iba hacer pero tratando de no pensar. Con Rosalie tenia un vinculo mas familiar ya que ella me cuidaba y quería como una hija. En ese instante sonó mi celular y me asusto un poco ya que estaba un poco concentrada pero me alegre bastante al ver que era Jake.

-Hola Jake, ¿llegase bien?-dije

-Si llegue bien, ¿como te va a ti?- dijo el.

-Bien, viva pero lamentablemente sin ti- dije, en ese mismo instante oí como Billy lo llamaba y le dije hablábamos luego, el tenia ya mucho tiempo sin verlo y colgamos.

Después que colgué me di cuenta estaba sola en la casa, estaba tan distraída y después muy concentraba en los últimos segundos hablados con Jake que no me di cuenta para donde salieron. Busque en cada cuarto del tercer piso y luego del segundo pero no encontré a nadie, hasta que cuando comencé a bajar lo escalones para ir al primer piso Alice y Rosalie me sorprendieron y me llevaron a rastras para el tercer piso parecía me ocultaban algo pero yo estaba feliz de verlas y no me importo. Mientras subíamos vi que todos estaban en el patio muy pensativos pero no le preste mucha atención y lo de obviar los pensamientos se me daba bien así que no quise entrometerme.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación me di cuenta estábamos en la miá y que había un nuevo closet, mire Alice con cara de sorpresa y alegría, me gustaba cada ropa Alice me regalaban y las de Rosalie ni se digan pero me encontré extraña su actitud.

-¿Que les pasa chicas?-dije sin querer entrometerme en sus pensamientos.

-Nada, no podemos querer pasar un rato con nuestra sobrina y su nuevo closet- dijo Alice. Mientras lo decía vi como vio a Rosalie con una mirada de que "si dices algo te mato".

-Claro mi Nessie ¿que crees que pase?- dijo Rosalie intimidada por la mirada de Alice.

-Algo pasa y no quieren decirme y ahora mismo voy a ir a averiguar- dije mientras salia de la habitación y saltaba desde el tercer piso hasta el patio.

Cuando llegue el patio mi caída fue ligera pero todos se dieron cuenta y cambiaron su posición a una mas tranquila como si nunca hubieran estado en posición de hablar algo importante. Cuando estaba llegando Emmett corrió a mi lado para darme un apretón que si hubiera sido humana totalmente no hubiera tenido huesos. Jasper tranquilizo en ambiente mientras eso pasaba pero como quiera tenia curiosidad. Jasper me saludo con su mano de lejos y yo respondí el saludo. Cuando llegue completamente donde ellos estaban tan relajados y calmados que parecían estatuas pero eso no fue impedimento para yo hacer mi respectivo interrogatorio.

-¿Cual es el problema?-dije pero las palabras no me salieron como hubiera deseado, parecían mas un susurro que una pregunta con intriga.

-Nada, ¿porque crees pasa algo?- dije Carlisle muy tranquilo.

-No me mientan, no quiero entrar en sus mentes, saben no me gusta- dije. En ese momento me di cuenta que Bella cerro su escudo completamente así que me daba una razón mas para pensar algo pasaba y una mente menos para leer.

-No pasa nada, confiá en nosotros- dijo Edward. Puse la cara de pocos amigo y comencé a buscar en las mentes de todos los presente y me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Ellos temían por mi, no querían los Vulturis vinieran a buscarme por mis dones, Edward pensaba en lo que le había dicho Bella del aroma a vampiro que sintió en el parque, Edward estaba sumamente desconfiado de que fuera la semana próxima a Forks ya que también había una ola extraña de asesinatos en Port Angeles que según Carlisle podían ser vampiros. Me subió un calambre de pies a cabeza cuando me imagine a Jacob y a los demás pelando contra esos vampiros, nunca lo había visto solo había visto un recuerdo de Alice de una pelea que habían tenido contra Neófitos antes de yo nacer.

En ese momento cogí el celular y llame a Jake pero no lo contesto después llame a la casa de Billy pero no me contestaron. Me puse sumamente nerviosa pero Edward me dijo ya había hablado con Jacob y solo estaban dando una vuelta, no le había contado nada, por lo menos no por ahora, para que no comenzara la caza, pero todavía me sentía tensa. Jasper hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer y me calmo Edward me tarareaba la nana de Bella y sin darme cuenta caí en sus brazos dormida.


End file.
